


The Man of Steel and The Vampire Slayer

by SpikeTrap



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeTrap/pseuds/SpikeTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was a young girl, Buffy Summers lived in the town of Smallville, Kansas with her parents. Whilst there she became best friends with a farmboy called Clark Kent. However when she was 8, her father moved the family to Los Angeles forcing Buffy to leave Clark.</p><p>Years later at the age of 14, Buffy is called as the Vampire Slayer, the One Girl in all the World Chosen to fight the Vampires, the Demons and the Forces of Darkness. After burning down her school gym and being expelled, Buffy and her recently divorced mother move back to Smallville and Buffy is reunited with her childhood friend.</p><p>However she is not the only one with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man of Steel and The Vampire Slayer

** The Man of Steel and the Vampire Slayer. **

** Smallville / Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **

** Summary: **

When she was a little girl Buffy Summers and her parents, Hank and Joyce Summers, lived in the small Kansas town of Smallville where Buffy was best friends with a young farm boy her age called Clark Kent. However when she was eight years old, her father had them move to Los Angeles in California and Buffy was forced to leave.

Years later, at the age of 14, Buffy was told that she is the Vampire Slayer, the One Girl in all the world chosen to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. After burning down her school gym Buffy is expelled so she and her recently divorced mother move back to Smallville where she is reunited with Clark.

However she soon learns that Clark has a secret of his own, along with a destiny greater than any other.

****

** Main pairings: **

  * **Clark / Buffy**



****

** AU bits: **

  * **Major AU at the start of Smallville Season 1 and BtVS season 1. Sunnydale doesn’t exist.**
  * **Buffy is the same age as Clark.**



 

** Character bashings: **

  * **Lex**
  * **Bitch! Stalker! Lana**



* * *

** Chapter 1: The Fated Reunion. **

** New Summers Residence. Smallville, Kansas. 7:45am. **

_She could feel their Pain._

_She could feel their Fear._

_She saw the back of a bald man dressed in black. His right hand in a black glove._

_She saw a large snake like creature with three heads breaking out from a hole in the floor._

_She saw a man with a deformed face and red eyes rising from a pool of blood._

_She saw a man in a blue suit and a red cape with a strange ‘S’ like shape on his chest. He glowed like the sun and then she felt their Hope._

15 year old Buffy Anne Summers shot up in her bed, breathing heavily and with a faint blush on her cheeks. Ever since last year she’d had dreams which mostly showed death and fear and the like. She was used to them. Why? Because Buffy is the Slayer, the one girl Chosen to fight the Vampires, the Demons and the Forces of Darkness.

Although she’d never had a dream that foretold something good.

She was jogged from her thoughts when she heard her mother, Joyce, call up the stairs “Buffy?” the blond slayer looked at the door and called back “I’m up mom!”

“You don't want to be late for your first day.” She heard. Buffy raised her eyebrow and looked out the window muttering sarcastically “No. We wouldn’t want that.”

* * *

** Kent Farm. **

15 year old Clark Joseph Kent was already awake and sitting at his computer. On the screen were various articles of strange stories: a boy running faster than thought possible, a man shaped bat attacking criminals in Gotham City etc... It went on a lot really.

Suddenly his mother, Martha, called up the stairs “Clark Kent, you’re going to be late!” he looked at his door and called back “Okay, mom!”

When he got to the kitchen he walked over to the fridge and took out a glass bottle of milk. Removing the top Clark took a drink getting a smack to the back of his head from his mother. She took the bottle from her son.

“It tastes better from the bottle!” he complained sounding like a 5 year old. “Where did you learn your manners?” Martha asked Clark rhetorically with amusement to which Clark cheekily answered “On a farm!”

At that moment Clark’s father and Martha’s husband, Jonathan Kent, walked through door having just come back from doing farm chores. He took one look at his son and said with a chuckle “Well, afternoon, Sleepyhead.”

Martha walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek while Jonathan repeated his son’s actions with the milk. The red headed mother spoke “Now I have class tonight, so you two are on your own. And DON'T order pizza!” she told them both. “There’s plenty of food in the fridge.”

Jonathan chuckled “Yeah all right.” He then looked over to his son to see him holding a slip of paper. “Hey, what’ve you got there, son?” he asked, curiously.

Clark answered nervously “It’s a permission slip.” He told them “For the football team. They’re having try-outs today.”

His parents looked at each other. His father sighed. “Come on, dad,” Clark said “you played football in High School.”

Jonathan looked at his wife and told Clark “That’s different son.” He sounded regretful. “Why?” Clark asked “You know why.” His father replied.

The teens jaw tightened but he carried on “I’ll run at half speed and I won’t hit anyone. Dad I can be careful.” He promised.

Jonathan sighed again. “I know you can, son, but what if there’s an accident?” he asked. Clark put his head down. He put his hand on his son’s shoulder and said “Look, Clark, I know this has to be really hard for you, but you’ve just got to hang in there like we said.”

Clark shook his head. “I’m sick of hanging in there.” He said as he picked up his jacket and bag. “All I want is to go through High School without being a total loser.” And he walked out the door with his parents looking at each other.

As he walked down the drive he saw his bus driving away. He ran to catch up with it but it was gone. He sighed before smirking. He then shot away in a blur moving faster than a speeding bullet.

* * *

** 15 minutes later. **

** Smallville High. **

Buffy stared out of the window of her mothers’ car as it moved closer to her new jail – uh I mean school. Smallville High. The only school that would even touch the record of the blond, Californian (former) Vampire Slayer.

Burning down the school Gym is apparently frowned upon. Who knew?

Although to be fair, this was the first school that her mother had tried to get her enrolled in and Buffy didn’t argue. She was actually happy to be here. Plus it was Smallville, Kansas. With the exception of the Meteor Shower 12 years ago, nothing bad ever happened here. As soon as she finished that thought, Buffy groaned softly to herself. _‘Great, I just jinxed myself!’_

While thinking of all the terrible things that were surely about to happen now, Buffy’s thoughts turned to the dream that she had that morning. Or more specifically the end of it and the cause of her blush earlier. After seeing the man in the blue suit, the dream had changed to a very ... um ... vivid vision of a man and woman being very intimate with each other. The only clothing that she could see was the man’s red cape covering him from the waist down (but she definitely liked what she saw. Mmm, so many muscles). The cape had a gold diamond-like shape with an ‘S’ on it. Buffy couldn’t see the man’s face but the woman, she was shocked to discover, was her! She looked slightly older but it was her! And she seemed to be enjoying herself very, _very_ much!

Buffy moaned softly to herself at the memory before realising that she shouldn’t be thinking about this sort of thing with her mother right next to her! Quick think bad things. Death. Destruction. Dead puppies. Really hot guy who knows what to do – Oh, Crap!

Joyce Summers heard her daughter’s groan (although thankfully NOT her moan, nor did she see the faint blush on Buffy’s cheeks) and sighed to herself. “Come on, Buffy.” She said “You always said that you’d prefer to be here rather than in LA ever since your father moved us there.”

Buffy looked at her mother (thank god that the blush had faded), and nodded with a sigh “Yeah I know. I guess I’m just nervous.” She admitted as she stared out of the window at the nearing school.

The elder Summers smiled at her daughter, knowing just what it was that was making her nervous. “I’m sure he has missed you just as much as you missed him.” she said confidently, getting a slight blush from her daughter.

Before Buffy could respond, Joyce announced “We’re here!” The teenager turned to look out of the window and sure enough here they were. Smallville High.

As her daughter went to get out of the car, Joyce called her “Oh, honey wait. I got you something!” she said as she rummaged through her bag. Buffy sighed and said “Oh, mom you didn’t have to.” Her tone indicated that she actually meant _‘Oh come on, mom! Did you have to!?’_

Joyce either missed this or completely ignored it. “I know I didn’t, but I wanted to.” She said as she took out a silver chain with an emerald green gem in the centre from her bag. As soon as she saw it, Buffy grimaced in disgust – the thing was ghastly! “The man in the shop said that it’s from one of the meteors that hit here 12 years ago.”

Buffy glared at the gem slightly. Didn’t her mother know that she hated those rocks!? Instead of saying this however she said with great sarcasm “Ooh, outta this world (!)” again Joyce didn’t notice the sarcasm and Buffy allowed her to attach the foul thing to her wrist.

After kissing her mother on the cheek goodbye, Buffy went to get out but her mother’s voice called her again “And Honey?” Buffy turned back and Joyce said “Try not to get kicked out.” Buffy rolled her eyes and replied “I will Mom.” And stepped out of the car.

As Buffy watched her mother drive away she turned back to glare at the bracelet, or more specifically the gem, again and muttered “Green, Mom? Really? Green was so last season.”

She then turned to walk up the steps of her new school.

She hoped he remembered her.

* * *

** Meanwhile: **

Chloe Sullivan walked up the steps to school, thinking about one of her best friends, Clark Kent. As per usual Clark missed the school bus AGAIN and was right about now thinking up some sort of excuse for being late. Chloe snorted to herself as she thought _‘Clark would be extinct if he moved any slower.’_

She was jogged from her thoughts when she heard her other best friend, Alexander ‘Xander’ Harris riding along on his skateboard, weaving in and around the other students. She watched in amusement as her friend seemed to be distracted by something or someone and skated right into a banister and fell off of his board.

She approached and stood over him. Xander looked at her “Chloe! You are very much the person I wanted to see!” he told her as he got up, carrying his skateboard. The blond reporter looked at him with scepticism as they walked closer to their school. “Really?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I kind of had some trouble with the Math.” Xander told his friend who chuckled.

“Which part?” Chloe asked, already having an idea as to what.

“The Math.” He replied, confirming her suspicions. “Can you help me out tonight? Please be my Study Buddy!” he begged.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “What’s in it for me?” she asked. “A shiny nickel.” Xander bribed with a smile getting a chuckle from the blond girl.

“Alright, but you really should check out _‘Theories and Trig’_.” She told him getting a confused look on his face. “’Check Out?’” Xander repeated as though Chloe’s words were foreign to him.

She sighed and spoke to him in a tone reserved for small children “From the Library. Where the books live? It won’t have any pretty pictures so you’ll have to ask the Librarian to read it to you.” She finished with a giggle.

Xander mock-glared at Chloe. “Oh, Ha, Ha, Sullivan!” he deadpanned. This just caused Chloe to giggle more which resulted in Xander joining her.

When she’d calmed down enough, Chloe asked “So, speaking of hopeless cases of redemption, when do you think Clark will make an appearance?”

“Right around now.” A familiar voice said from behind them. Chloe and Xander turned around to see their friend Clark Kent standing with his bag on his back, some of his books in his arms and a slightly smug smile on his face.

Chloe’s jaw dropped as she stuttered “Weren’t you just—? How did you—?” “I took a shortcut.” Clark replied simply. “Through what? A Black Hole?” the blond asked with genuine confusion. After all the bus was a good distance from his farm when she’d seen him leave his house.

Xander intervened “Clark, my brohan, you will have to ignore our young Miss Sullivan. It seems her Weird-ar is on DEFCON3 today. She sadly still believes that there are vampires in Smallville.” He told his friend with a chuckle and Chloe moved in front of her friends with a look of fond annoyance on her face.

“Okay, just because you all like to ignore the strange goings on in this weird little hamlet, does NOT mean that they don't happen!” Chloe protested before sighing “Come on. I mean people are found with wounds, which look like bite marks, in their necks and completely drained of blood. They are then spotted a few days later, AFTER being buried, walking about with fangs. That just screams ‘Vampire’!”

Xander just responded patronisingly “Look, you know that we’d love to join you and Scooby and the rest of the gang in the Mystery Machine for another ‘zany’ adventure, but...” he joked as he pulled a slip, similar to the one Clark showed his parents earlier, from out of his pocket and finished, “Clark and I have to hand these in before Homeroom. Come on, man.” He said as he pulled said farm boy with him but Clark stayed back.

He spoke hesitantly. “Uh, Xander, I'm actually having second thoughts.” Xander turned to look at his childhood friend as he finished “I really don't think trying out for the football team is a good idea.” Clark protested feebly.

Xander placed his hand on Clarks shoulder and said “Clark, it’s the only way.” His tone suggested that not doing so would cause the end of their lives. Which if you asked, it would!

Clark was stopped from responding when Chloe, trying not to laugh and failing miserably, asked “Wait, wait, wait, you girls are trying out for the football team?” the grin on her face and slight giggling suggested that she thought that the idea was either completely hilarious or just plain ludicrous, she couldn’t decide. “What is this? Some sort of ‘Teen Suicide’ Pact?” she was able to ask before giggling almost uncontrollably. She gasped when Xander grabbed her head and pulled her to one side.

He spoke in almost a whisper “We’re trying to avoid becoming this year’s ‘Scarecrow’.” He told her. Chloe whispered back with curiosity “What are you talking about?” before yelling “AND WHY ARE WE WHISPERING!?”

Xander explained with urgency “It’s a Homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football team selects a freshman, takes him out to Riley Field, strip him down to his boxers then paint an ‘S’ on his chest.” “THEN they string him up like a Scarecrow.” Clark finished his face one of total seriousness.

Chloe’s face took on a look of disgust as she heard more. “My god,” she said quietly with horror “It sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen.”

Xander shrugged. “Why do you think we’re trying out for the team?” he asked with equal quietness and urgency to make her understand. “We figure that they wouldn’t go for one of their own.”

The blond reporter nodded in slight understanding. However there was still one question unanswered. Turning to Clark she asked “So what’s the real reason you’re not trying out for the team, Clark? Clark? Clark?!” Chloe wondered why he wasn’t answering and saw that he was staring off into the distance. Turning in the direction he was staring she quickly saw the object that caught his attention.

It was a blond girl, about Chloe’s height, wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt that was a little north of the knee. She could tell from the lost luck on the girls face that she was most likely the new girl Chloe had heard about.

“Holy Moley!” Xander exclaimed while Clark just asked “Who’s that?” his tone was slightly breathless. Chloe looked at him with her eyebrow raised.  There was something in his voice. While Xander’s voice said _‘That’s a REALLY hot girl and I want her!!’_ Clarks was more of a, if she didn’t know any better, _‘She’s beautiful. I think I'm in love.’_ type of voice.

Chloe suppressed a growl. She’d had a crush on the shy farm boy for a few years now and had hoped, since she was one of the only girls his age he ever spoke to, the other being his stalker, Lana Lang, then Clark would one day ask her out but so far no luck.

She answered Clarks question “That is the new girl. Something Summers. Just moved here from Los Angeles.” She told them. Chloe hadn’t really done any research on her yet as she only heard about the new girl yesterday so that was currently the extent of her information. She didn’t notice Clark stiffen in shock.

Nor did Xander as he asked curiously “Why would someone leave the bright lights of LA and come to Smallville, Kansas of all places?”

“I don't know.” Chloe responded with a shrug. She was, in truth, a little peeved at only knowing that much.

Clark meanwhile had finally turned his eyes from the image of beauty to look at Chloe. “Did you say ‘Summers’ and ‘moved here from LA’?” he asked his best friend almost desperately, all the while thinking _‘Is it her?’_

Chloe looked at the farm boy with a raised eyebrow once again. “Do you know her, Clark?” she asked him, getting a muttered “I might.” from him as he began to walk towards the girl.

Chloe looked at Xander questioningly but he just shrugged, not knowing what was up with his best friend. As Clark got closer to the girl Xander took out a $10 note from his pocket. “10?” “5!” the two friends bet each other.

“1... 2... 3... 4... 5...” Chloe counted as Clark moved closer and on 5 sure enough he tripped and fell onto the girl. Chloe smugly took the money from Xander saying “Pleasure doing business with you, chump!” and they turned back to watch their friend as he made a fool out of himself.

Meanwhile Clark was apologising to the girl. “I am so sorry! I just lost my balance!” he told her rather lamely. The girl just laughed and told him “Hey it’s all right.” Finally he got a good look at her. Blond hair and beautiful bright green eyes. He asked with some hesitation, hoping he was right “Buffy? Buffy Summers?”

Buffy looked at the boy in front of her in shock that he knew her name before she too got a good look at him. Black hair, blue eyes and a fondness for red and blue. “Clark?” she asked in shock. Clark nodded as they both shared a huge grin and wrapped their arms around each other. Chloe and Xander watched with their jaws touching the floor in shock.

As they held each other, Clark suddenly felt slightly sick and he gasped in his sudden sickness. Buffy heard her childhood friend grunt in pain, she looked at him to find out what was wrong. She saw that he looked pale and was sweating slightly.

Buffy was about to ask him if he was alright when she realised. When they played together, Clark only ever felt sick when he was near... _‘Oh, Shit! The Bracelet!’_ she thought to herself as she turned to look at the bracelet on her wrist to see the green gem glowing slightly.

“Oh, crap, Clark. I’m so sorry!” she apologised as she removed the bracelet and threw it into her bag. Almost instantly Clark felt better as he said “its okay, Buffy.”

Buffy let out a sigh of relief as her friend got better. “Now let’s try this again, shall we?” she asked rhetorically as she and Clark hugged again.

The two friends held each other tightly. As she held him, Buffy noticed two things: 1) Clark appeared to be holding his strength back like she was and 2) Clark appeared to be made out of purely muscle. Clark meanwhile had noticed that Buffy was also holding her strength back slightly like he was. It was strange because Buffy was very petite, but the farm boy had learnt when they were children that you shouldn’t underestimate Buffy Summers.

Eventually they pulled away and Buffy said joyfully “It’s so great to see you!”

“It’s great to see you too.” Clark said back with an equal amount of joy. “So what brings you all the way back to Smallville?” he asked her.

Buffy shrugged and answered. “My parents just got divorced after Mom found about Dad cheating on her with his secretary and I kinda got myself expelled...” at his raised eyebrow she defensively told him “there was a fire which totally wasn’t my fault!” Clark chuckled and Buffy quickly joined him before continuing. “Anyway, my Mom decided to move us back and we actually moved into the house near yours late last night.”

Clark smiled and Buffy had to stop herself from swooning. “That’s great and for what it’s worth I think your dad is a complete jackass.” He said with a smirk.

The petite blond girl snorted in agreement and said “No arguments here.” Then she remembered that Clark had dropped his books when he tripped on her. “Oh, uh better pick up your books. You know cos you dropped them when you fell.” She said with a slight smirk while thinking to herself _‘Smooth, Summers. Very smooth.’_

Clark blushed. He’d completely forgotten about his books. “Right the books.” _‘Smooth, Kent. Very smooth.’_ He thought to himself as they kneeled down to pick up the fallen books.

One book caught Buffy’s eye. “Nietzsche, huh. You’ve never struck me as the type with a dark side, Clark.” She said as she handed the book to her friend.

Clark took the book and asked “Doesn't everyone?”

The blond Slayer shrugged while thinking _‘Yes but it normally comes out when they’re turned into vampires.’_ But she just said "Suppose so." She then asked "So what are you? Man or Superman?"

Clark chuckled. "I haven't figured it out yet." He replied with a smile that turned Buffy's insides to jelly.

Then the farm boy had an idea. “Hey Buffy, what are you doing later tonight?” he asked her nervously while blushing.

Buffy was also blushing. “Um, well I don't really know.” She admitted shyly. “I don't really know this town as well as I used to. Why?” she asked curiously, although if she didn’t know any better she’d think her childhood friend was trying to ask her out.

Clark began with a slight stutter. “U-Um well there is this club downtown that opened up a couple of years ago. It’s called The Talon and I was wondering if you’d like to go there so I could show you around town.” He asked her nervously.

Buffy nodded shyly with a blushing smile and answered “Yeah I’d like that.” Buffy nodded and said "Yeah, I'd like that." She agreed and Clark smiled. Then she realised that she had to go for her meeting with the Principal.

"I had better get going. I have a meeting with the Principal." She told him. Clark nodded. Buffy looked around not knowing where she was supposed to go.

"Um, I don't suppose you know where the Principal's Office is?" she asked him politely. Clark nodded and pointed to a pair of double doors behind her "Go through those doors, go down the first corridor on your right and it's the fifth door that you come to." He told her kindly.

Buffy smiled brightly. Clark felt his heart thump in his chest at her smile and he smiled back causing Buffy to feel the same heart thump. "Thanks Clark." She said shyly before walking away slightly. "I'll see you later.” Acting on impulse she reached over and hugged him again. “I missed you, Clark.” She admitted.

Clark hugged her back and said “I missed you too, Buffy.” They pulled away and Clark said happily “It’s good to have you back.”

Buffy gave him a beaming smile. “It’s good to be back.” She said before walking in the direction he’d pointed her in with a wave and a “See ya, later.”

Clark was still standing there staring in the direction Buffy had left when he felt Xander’s hand on his shoulder. “Okay, what in the name of hell was that?” his friend asked incredulously.

“What was what?” the farm boy asked his friend with confusion obvious in his voice.

Xander waved his hand in the direction that Buffy had gone saying “That! You fell on the Super Hotty then hugged the Super Hotty.” He thought Clark was shy yet he struck up a conversation with the new girl easily.

Clark nodded in understanding. “Oh that.” He said before explaining to his friends. “That’s Buffy; she’s an old friend of mine from when we were little kids. She moved to LA when we were eight and just came back after her parents got divorced.”

Chloe nodded. She was still slightly shocked and a bit jealous that Clark spoke to the new girl so quickly. “So why did you never mention her if she was your best friend?” she asked with understandable curiosity.

Clark just stared in the direction Buffy had left in. “I never thought I’d see her again.” He said quietly, but both Xander and Chloe heard him.

Buffy walked away with a smile on her face. She was ecstatic at the fact that she had been reunited with Clark and that he remembered her after all these years. She almost looked forward to what the future would bring.


End file.
